prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Illustrated
Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) is a professional wrestling magazine. PWI is currently based in Blue Bell, Pennsylvania and published by Kappa Publishing Group. History Pro Wrestling Illustrated was started in 1979. The magazine is known for not breaking kayfabe. Some magazines will break kayfabe and tell the behind-the-scenes reality of pro wrestling; PWI has never done that, traditionally treating all "storyline" events as real. However, in more recent years, the magazine has taken an editorial approach halfway between kayfabe and "shoot" writing, for the first time using terms such as "storyline" and differentiating between "onscreen" feuds and real-life controversies. PWI also does not follow only the "big" promotions, as they also cover some independent promotions. The magazine features stories about wrestlers and wrestling groups/teams. PWI also has monthly rankings for the big promotions, some select independents, and an overall rankings in singles and tag teams. PWI declared it would recognize three World Titles when it started publication: NWA, AWA and WWF. When Jim Crockett Promotions, which controlled the NWA Title, became WCW in 1991, WCW earned World Title Status, and the NWA's world title status was dropped. ECW finally earned World Title recognition status in 1999, not long before ECW itself went out of business. The NWA title was restored to a World Title in July 2006 based on TNA's success. They also granted World Title status to two of WWE's World titles, referred as the "RAW World Championship" and the "SmackDown! World Championship". Despite the fact that ECW has been revived as a WWE brand, PWI has yet to recognize the world title status of the resurrected "ECW Championship". Bill Apter, who can be seen at most high-profile wrestling events taking photos, was the senior editor of PWI for years. Stuart M. Saks is the current longtime publisher for PWI. Hunter S. Thompson-influenced Matt Brock has been PWI's most popular columnist. Brock, however, is actually a fictitious writer. Through the years, many different PWI editors have written stories as Brock. Likewise, columnist Liz Hunter is fictitious, as are oft-quoted WWF/WWE "inside source" Thomas Pilliard and "wrestling psychologist" Dr. Sidney M. Basil. While PWI writers do conduct certain legitimate interviews with figures within the wrestling business, the majority of "in-character" quotes are penned by the magazine's staff. The rule of thumb: If a quotation is about real-life events (i.e., the people behind the characters), it was uttered by the quoted source. If the quote pertains to any angle or someone's in-ring persona, the response is typically "invented" by the feature's writer. PWI is now headquartered in Blue Bell, Pennsylvania and published by Kappa Publishing. PWI's biggest competition is no longer from other wrestling magazines, but from the Internet. Results are reported faster online than the magazine can report, but PWI still has enough sales to stay alive. ''PWI'' Awards PWI's family of magazines has given out annual awards since 1972. Unlike the PWI 500 which is voted on by the PWI Staff, the fans ostensibly vote for the winners of the year-end awards. A ballot is printed in the special year-end issue. A special PWI Awards magazine is put out annually, which shows not only the winners, but the first three runners-up with the number of votes. The wrestlers receive plaques for each PWI Award that they win. The awards that PWI has given out are as follows: *Wrestler of the Year (since 1972) *Tag Team of the Year (since 1972) *Match of the Year (since 1972) *Feud of the Year (since 1986) *Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (since 1972) *Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (since 1972) *Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (since 1978) *Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (since 1972) *Rookie of the Year (since 1972) *Stanley Weston Award (since 1981) *Comeback of the Year (since 1992) *Woman of the Year (since 1999) Discontinued awards are as follows: *Manager of the Year (1972 to 1999) *PWI Girl Wrestler of the Year (1972 to 1976) *Midget Wrestler of the Year (1972 to 1976) *PWI Announcer of the Year (1977) Special PWI Editions Besides the special year-end edition and the special PWI Awards Edition, PWI also publishes other special issues. They have published the Pro Wrestling Illustrated Wrestling Almanac & Book of Facts since 1996. It includes all of the PWI 500 rankings over the years, title histories, PPV histories, wrestler stats, top stories of the year, PWI Award Winners and a What's In/What's Out list. PWI also publishes a Women of Wrestling magazine that has short bios of the divas of pro wrestling and includes lots of pictures. From 1989 through 2000, PWI published a weekly newsletter entitled PWI Weekly. It had results from the previous week that included all wrestling shows, title changes, injury updates, wrestlers leaving/entering promotions, and obituaries. It was cancelled due to monetary and time constraints on the part of its writers. PWI 500 PWI has published its list of the top 500 wrestlers each year since 1991, in an annual special edition magazine called the PWI 500. Here are the number one ranked wrestlers for each year: *PWI Top 500 1991: Hulk Hogan *PWI Top 500 1992: Sting *PWI Top 500 1993: Bret Hart *PWI Top 500 1994: Bret Hart *PWI Top 500 1995: Diesel *PWI Top 500 1996: Shawn Michaels *PWI Top 500 1997: The Undertaker *PWI Top 500 1998: Steve Austin *PWI Top 500 1999: Steve Austin *PWI Top 500 2000: Triple H *PWI Top 500 2001: Kurt Angle *PWI Top 500 2002: Rob Van Dam *PWI Top 500 2003: Brock Lesnar *PWI Top 500 2004: Chris Benoit *PWI Top 500 2005: Batista *PWI Top 500 2006: John Cena *PWI Top 500 2007: John Cena *PWI Top 500 2008: Randy Orton *PWI Top 500 2009: Triple H PWI 50 PWI has published its list of the top 50 female wrestlers each. Here are the number one ranked wrestlers for each year: *PWI Top 50 2008: Amazing Kong PWI Years Top 500 In 2003, PWI compiled a list of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" and a list of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years". Singles Wrestlers The top five singles wrestlers were: # Hulk Hogan # Ric Flair # André the Giant # Bret Hart # Antonio Inoki Tag Teams The top five tag teams were: # Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) # The Steiner Brothers (Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner) # Fabulous Freebirds (Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy) # The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) # The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) Sources *''2005 Pro Wrestling Illustrated Wrestling Almanac & Book of Facts''. External links *Official Site *Online Resource for PWI 500 *